


Сказки

by Lady_Ges



Series: Secret Santa [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: История о том, как важно иногда бывает рассказать людям сказку
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken
Series: Secret Santa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681
Kudos: 3





	Сказки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerdin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/gifts).



Агентура молчит, сводки аналитиков расплывчаты и мутны, нащупанные было ниточки рвутся одна за другой, а цель ускользает, как заговоренная. После очередного провала, когда мрачнеет даже жизнерадостный Мишель, Нана останавливает миссию. До выяснения обстоятельств и окончания рождественских каникул. В конце концов, если Смерть может брать отпуск, смеется Хлоэ, почему бы не отдохнуть от трудов праведных скромным флористам?

Айя и не думает возражать. Просто требует подходящую легенду для путешествия по местам, где оборвались последние внятные следы. И не очень удивляется увязавшемуся следом Кэну.

После прилизанно-гладкого, туристического Винчестера шотландская глубинка кажется сонной и вечно похмельной. По крайней мере в историях портье, крепкого еще, однорукого старика, утонувших по пьяни никак не меньше, чем случайно взявших на борт зайца или не к месту помянувших лошадь.

Айя вежливо слушает и поддакивает в нужных местах. Иногда ему кажется, что собеседнику не семьдесят, а как минимум семьсот. Возможно, дело в море. Особой, суеверной не-изменчивости быта рыбацких деревушек. Утлые лодки давно обросли дизельными двигателями и не зависят от ветра, но иные обычаи куда сильнее породивших их обстоятельств.

Англия вообще до ужаса традиционна. Почти как родная Япония. Америку не хочется и вспоминать.

Он чувствует себя глупо, изображая туриста, невесть зачем припершегося на побережье перед самым рождеством. Местная погода не слишком располагает к любованию красотами природы, а из всех достопримечательностей – утесы над морем, но Кэн повсюду таскается с фотоаппаратом, снимая все подряд с совершенно искренним энтузиазмом.  
Кажется, им даже верят.

Будь Айя и в самом деле начинающим этнографом, он бы уже собрал впечатляющую коллекцию историй. Про колокола, звучащие из-под воды; про призрак Катти Сарк, каждое новолуние разбивающийся о рифы на входе в гавань; про Дэви Джонса, собирающего души утонувших моряков. Про Дикую Охоту, дворцы сидов в прибрежных скалах и подменышей. Не то, чтобы это как-то могло помочь расследованию. Но серьезных зацепок все равно нет, а о чем-то таком мечтал когда-то мальчик Ран. И было... нечестно лишать себя последнего шанса воплотить чужую мечту.

Ран, казалось, давно уничтоженный, затертый Абиссинцем, счастливо смеется где-то глубоко внутри. Смех этот взвивается пузырьками шампанского, делает голову неожиданно легкой. Будит давно и основательно забытый невинный авантюризм.

К счастью, из всех развлечений в городе только паб, на время праздников разросшийся на половину главной и единственной городской площади. И все это куда больше напоминает семейные посиделки на сотню с лишним человек, чем привычное увеселительное заведение.

Наверно, стоит благодарить предрождественское благодушие за то, что двоих чужаков так легко допустили к общему веселью. Айя благодарен. И старательно запоминает, впитывает в себя улыбки, запах хвои, чужой смех и пряный аромат глинтвейна. К сочельнику они обещали вернуться в Винчестер, и эту атмосферу хочется забрать с собой, как венок из остролиста. Он улыбается девушкам, флиртует и честно пьет за здоровье чьей-то тетушки. Подогретое вино шумит в голове, и, в ответ на очередную сказку старожилов о сидах и полых холмах, он рассказывает свою. Про храбрых воинов, коварных лис и мудрых тенгу, безбожно перевирает имена великих героев и придумывает сюжет на ходу, сочиняя старым легендам счастливые концы.

Он часто рассказывал Айе-тян сказки. Должно получиться.

_Молодая княгиня бежит из разрушенного поместья, забрав с собой лишь малолетних сыновей. Перебирается по льду замерзшего озера, спасаясь от погони, и в холодной, зимней ночи только неверные, зеленоватые отблески лисьих огней указывают ей путь._

Айя не замечает, как слушатели подтягиваются ближе, и кто-то даже не ленится приглушить музыку.

_Дороги не имеют ни конца, ни начала, юные воины ищут себе наставника. Мало ведь хотеть отомстить, надо – суметь. Не всякое оружие возьмет могущественного колдуна, способного простых людей обращать в покорных своей воле демонов. Слыхали братья, есть в дальних землях, в далеких горах, могучие воины: алы их волосы, клювы вороньи вместо лиц, нет им соперников среди смертных. Не возьмут ли в ученики?_

Айю слушают, прощая акцент и ошибки. А он жалеет, что не может, как Кике, танцевать с веером, превращая его то в меч, то в сямисэн. И воспоминания, впервые за многие годы, не горчат нестерпимо.

_Женщина играет на кото, улыбается призывно, прячет в рукаве кинжал. Мало чье сердце останется спокойным рядом с красавицей, мало кто будет ждать удара, хранить на груди магический амулет. Братья уходят в ночь, унося голову врага. И тянет, тянет к ним руки дама в пышных, княжеских одеждах, из под которых веером – лисьи, пушистые хвосты._

Когда он, наконец, умолкает, в напряженной тишине кто-то вдруг заливисто смеется и хлопает в ладоши. Айя театрально раскланивается, смущенный неожиданным, неуместным, чего уж там, вниманием. Кэн над ухом фыркает, тихо и тепло.

Они уходят, когда уже светает, и хозяйка паба догоняет их на одной из улочек, ведущих к единственной местной гостинице.

– Источник всех легенд – Ирландия. – Она говорит слегка запыхавшись, приглушенно и многозначительно, будто выдает чужую тайну. – Там самые лучшие рассказчики. Для тех, кто умеет слушать.

Сует Айе в ладонь визитку и пару длинных, обгорелых с одного конца щепок, перевязанных атласной лентой.

– Йоль. – Румянец на бледных щеках виден даже в утренних сумерках. – На удачу. Зажгите от них свой камин.

Айя все еще непозволительно пьян от чужого веселья, поэтому длинно и цветисто благодарит, принимая дары.

Сейчас в нем странная уверенность, сверхъестественная почти, как блаженная и угрожающая улыбка богини Каннон, что-то изменилось. Что-то важное. Будто местные боги перестали смотреть на них, как на назойливых чужаков.

Может, это просто дух Рождества, о котором как раз перед отъездом читал Мишель?

Додумать не удается. Кэн вжимает его в стену, стоит им войти в номер. Шепчет на ухо про сказочников и неоткрытые таланты, и его губы на вкус – как горькое вино.

Айя запрокидывает голову, смеется, позволяя стянуть свитер, чуть вздрагивает, когда обнаженной спины касаются холодные пальцы. Щекотно.

Они торопливо выпутываются из одежды, так же торопливо, в комнате не жарко, забираются в постель. Смеются, сталкиваясь носами, и это больше всего похоже на подростковую, беспорядочную возню, когда гормоны заменяют разум, и достаточно просто касаться, дышать в такт, слышать чужие стоны. Кончается все так же быстро, на вдохе, на половине рывка, обещанием повторить еще и еще. Даже не дожидаясь возвращения в Винчестер. Надо только поспать немного.

Просыпается Айя куда раньше, чем хотелось бы. По внутреннему таймеру прошло часа два. Но в воздухе пахнет тревогой, а Кэн торопливо пакует вещи.

– Нас засекли. Ума не приложу, как.

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд он бросает на покрывало картонный прямоугольник, и сложно не узнать в нем вчерашнюю визитку.

– Юки пробил эту даму по базам. Если она сказочница, то я – посол Японии.

– Ну, в каком-то смысле – посол… Воплощение интернациональной справедливости.

Чутье, наработанное годами, упорно молчит.  
Но если они прокололись – надо уходить как можно быстрее. Здесь чужая территория, и они не готовы к драке.

Айя подносит визитку ближе к глазам, щурится, рассматривая напечатанные в уголках листочки клевера.

Ирландия. Данна О'Ши.

Сказки. Для тех, кто умеет слушать.  
Слишком сложно для совета бежать, как можно быстрее. И прекрасная тема для разговора по душам.

– Сначала мы поблагодарим гостеприимных хозяев. Ближе к вечеру. А пока мы в отпуске.

Кэн не слишком сопротивляется, когда его затягивают обратно в постель.


End file.
